battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathmatch
Deathmatch, a staple of the action genre, is a long-standing gamemode in the Battlezone series and is the only one to have been featured in a relatively unchanged state in every release. Battlezone Battlezone's iteration of deathmatch is relatively simplistic in its approach. Players are spawned at a random one of several spawnpoints around the map and are tasked with killing other players on the field. Ammo, Repair and weapon pickups are scattered around the area to help them in this task. If a pilot is ejected from their vehicle they are granted a new one upon landing, whilst pilots who are killed will respawn in a new vehicle (even if they are taken out through the use of a Sniper Rifle). All of Battlezone's multiplayer gamemodes are bulit around the same kill/death scoring system; killing enemies rewards the player with a kill and increment the enemy's death counter, while friendly deaths will add to the player's death counter. As deliberately bailing out of ones' own vehicle can be used to deprive an attacking player of a kill point, doing so will add two to the player's deaths.Battlezone (1998) In previous versions of 1.5, friendly fire kills mistakenly also rewarded a kill.Suicide Counts as Kill (1.5 issue) on battlezone1.org The 1.3 Patch added seven new deathmatch maps, including the original four Sniper Deathmatch maps. Maps Multdm17_shell.png|'Crown' Multdm13_shell.png|'Entombed' Mult03_shell.png|'Europa' Multdm29_shell.png|'Great Pyramid' Mult01_shell.png|'Leap of Faith' Multdm28_shell.png|'Mars Rally' Multdm11_shell.png|'Rings of Fire' Multdm20_shell.png|'Singularity' Multdm14_shell.png|'Z Crossroads' Multdm12_shell.png|'Z Monolith's Revenge' Maps (1.3) Multdm77_shell.png|'Armageddon' Multdm99_shell.png|'Coliseum' Multdm18_shell.png|'Crown (Snipers Only)' Multdm21_shell.png|'Hell' Multdm75_shell.png|'Odin's Eye' MULTDM48_shell.png|'Sniper Target' Multdm61_shell.png|'Stomp' Maps (Battle Grounds) Achil500_shell.png|'Achilles 500' Ancients_shell.png|'Ancients' Baseraid_shell.png|'BaseRaid' Battlecn_shell.png|'Battle1' Battlefd_shell.png|'battlefd' Bunkerhi_shell.png|'Bunker Hill (D)' Callwild_shell.png|'Call of the Wild' Carnival_shell.png|'Carnival' Cheeto01_shell.png|'Cheetoland' Deadlygr_shell.png|'Deadly Ground' DragonMo_shell.png|'Dragon's Mouth' DREAMLAN_shell.png|'Dream Land' Multdm_shell.png|'Drive-In' 8corners_shell.png|'Eight Corners' Endorfun_shell.png|'Endor sans the Ewoks' FireRock_shell.png|'FireRock' Moonlite_shell.png|'Moonlight Sonata' Q4raceTZ_shell.png|'Q4raceTZ' Rampage!_shell.png|'Rampage!' Ravezone_shell.png|'Ravezone' Multdma1_shell.png|'Ridge of Doom' ScoutRkt_shell.png|'Scouts & Rockets' SArena02_shell.png|'Sniper Arena 2 "Night Fight"' Sarena05_shell.png|'Sniper Arena 5 - SUBURB -' SniperTn_shell.png|'Sniper Town' Multdm06_shell.png|'Strike at the Heart' Thehills_shell.png|'The Hills' Volcanos_shell.png|'Volcanos' MntRange_shell.png|'Walker Arena' Warzone1_shell.png|'War Zone' Multdm98_shell.png|'Z Aftermath' Complex1_shell.png|'Z Complex (Sniper)' Crosfire_shell.png|'Z Crossfire SA' kingflkr_shell.png|'Z King Flanker' Outpost1_shell.png|'Z Outpost (Sniper)' RaveRace_shell.png|'Z Rave Race!' Maps (The Red Odyssey) Evolve_1_shell.png|'Evolve' Evolve_4_shell.png|'Hilltop Charlie' Maps (The Red Odyssey 1.3) Evolve_5_shell.png|'Labyrinth' Rise of the Black Dogs Deathmatch in Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs supports between two and four players.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs Manual After selecting a kill limit (1-60, default 10) and up to ten drone tanks using the same vehicles allowed to the players (none by default), players are given the choice one of the eleven multiplayer-enabled vehicles (scouts, tanks, rocket tanks, bombers, walkers and the Bobcat) and seven maps unique to the console. Killing players or bots earns points, and the first player to reach the defined kill limit wins. Hopping out is disabled and Ammo and Repair Pods are scattered across the field.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs Maps N64dm01_shell.png|'Moon' N64dm02_shell.png|'Titan' N64dm03_shell.png|'Mars' N64dm04_shell.png|'Achilles' N64dm05_shell.png|'Io' N64dm06_shell.png|'Venus' N64dm07_shell.png|'Europa' Battlezone II Battlezone II's deathmatch is relatively similar to that of the original game; random spawning around the map with service pods and weapons scattered around the field. Pilots without vehicles are spawned between 10 and 20 meters away upon landing as with the original, though this now includes pilots who are killed (who will instead respawn on foot at an altitude of 200m).Battlezone II DLL source The scoring system is where the greatest difference in Battlezone II's iteration of deathmatch lies, as kills, deaths and total score are all tracked separately. Kills and deaths increment in single intervals on either event with the sole exception of players bailing out, which is much more severely punished than in Battlezone and will decrease the kill counter by one point. The total score adds five points for each kill (by weapons fire only, regardless of whether the victim is piloting a craft or not) and subtracts one for each death, though bailing out is met with the subtraction of six points. The new team scoring system is also implemented in Deathmatch, regardless of whether team play is enabled (if it is not, one team will be assigned to each player). "Craft built" includes vehicles which are granted to players upon landing, and "craft lost" includes those destroyed by means other than opposing teams.Battlezone II Maps Dmbane_shell.png|'DM: Bane' - Fight it out on the ice of Bane. DMcubes_shell.png|'DM: Cubes' - Start out on foot and find the best vehicle. Don't forget to use your jetpack! DMGoliath_shell.png|'DM: David and Goliath' - Deathmatch: Relive the David Goliath story in the battle between big and small. Mortars and mines and a few "in betweens" are scattered about this map. DMFIG8a_shell.png|'DM: Figure Eight' - Deathmatch: Tunnels and Caves! Fight it out on Core. pyramid_shell.png|'DM: Great Pyramid 2' - The magic of BZ I returns at the great pyramid. Enjoy every weapon you could dream of and try the new tunnel combat. Dmringa_shell.png|'DM: Ring of Fire' - Small map for high frag counts. Avoid the lava! Dmpluto01_shell.png|'DM: Spin Cycle' - Fight it out on Pluto. DMRift_shell.png|'DM: The Rift' - The Rift: This toxic landscape has been cracked down the middle. Use the jumps to get to the other side. Dmtitan01_shell.png|'DM: Titan' - Fight it out on Titan. Tunnels_shell.png|'DM: Tunnels' - Fight it out in the tunnels. Maps (1.2) Shangrila_shell.png|'DM: Shangri-la' - A strange place indeed. Volcano_shell.png|'DM: Volcanoes' - Fight to the death between two active volcanoes on Rend. Every weapon is at your disposal! Derivatives *Capture the Flag, first present in Battle Grounds and formally introduced by Battlezone II, has two teams of players attempting to return the opposing team's flag to their base. Strategy Capture the Flag is derived from this gamemode. *Humans vs Bots is a sub-gamemode of Battlezone II deathmatch, added in 1.3 Public Beta 1, that can be enabled in the shell. All players are placed on the same team against a team of bots. *King of the Hill, present in Battlezone and Battlezone II, has players fight over the center of the map. *Loot, which is only present in Battlezone II, has players collect objects to augment their existing deathmatch scores. *Rabbit, introduced by 1.3 Public Beta 1, has all players hunt one "wabbit" victim whose score increases based on their lifespan. When the wabbit is destroyed, its killer replaces it. *Race, implicitly present in Battlezone and Battle Grounds and later formally introduced by Battlezone II's 1.2 Patch, has players race to an objective or between checkpoints. *Sniper Deathmatch has players fight on foot, with only the plasma and sniper rifle. Vehicles may be present depending on the map. *Team Deathmatch is used by Battlezone II to replace the original game's dynamic allying system, and behaves otherwise as standard Deathmatch play. References Category:Gamemodes